Für Clary
by 2GayNTired4This
Summary: Jace has a birthday surprise for his lovely girlfriend. Originally posted under my old account DaughterofRaziel.


"Jace!" Clary let out of a peal of laughter as she was pulled through the hallway, a blindfold rendering her incapable of steering herself. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it," Jace replied easily, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "We're almost there."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Clary was brought to a stop and carefully led through a door frame. She felt Jace step closely behind her after she entered the room, and shivered when his fingers brushed the back of her neck as he reached for the blindfold obscuring her vision. As Jace tugged the cloth away with a dramatic flourish, he grandiosely proclaimed, "Happy birthday!"

Clary blinked as her eyes readjusted to their restored sight. "What are we doing in the music room?"

"Ah," Jace said with an impish grin as he made his way to the grand piano in the center of the room. "We are here for your birthday gift."

Clary rolled her eyes good naturedly at her golden haired boyfriend. "Unless you're suggesting piano sex as a birthday present, I still don't understand why we're here."

"While that does sound rather tempting," Jace drawled with a wicked smirk, "that is not why I brought you here. Have you ever heard of Für Elise?"

"The Beethoven song?" she asked, tilting her head and causing her red curls to cascade over her shoulder like a waterfall.

"Yeah. Do you know the story behind it?"

Clary shook her head. "No," she confessed. "I mean, I've heard it before, but I don't really know anything about it."

"Well, apparently it wasn't written for anyone named Elise at all; the copyist misread the title.

"It was actually written for a woman named Therese Malfatti, whom Beethoven was said to be in love with. She was a close friend and student of his, and he proposed to her in 1810. Unfortunately, Therese rejected him and later married Wilhelm von Droßdik."

As Jace spoke, Clary saw the passion flaring in his eyes and her heart warmed seeing him enthused as he spoke of a centuries-gone composer. He looked at her with his bright, golden eyes and smiled lovingly as he took a seat at the piano. He gave her one last, adoring look before he began to play.

His fingers ran across the keys deftly, as if they were dancing. The music that filled her ears was the loveliest thing Clary had ever heard. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood, entranced by the sight and sound. She had heard the song before-- it was pretty much impossible for her not to have with such a geeky best friend-- but it had never sounded this good before.

The tinny version she had heard blare from Simon's cell phone paled in comparison to the flowing, graceful music drifting and swirling around her. She thought that the sight of Jace, a golden vision bent over the piano, fingers fluttering elegantly, eyes narrowed slightly in concentration, was the single most glorious sight she'd ever beheld, including the angel Raziel (Though Raziel didn't need to know that). Her fingers itched to grab her sketchpad and immortalize this divine image.

"I've always felt a connection with Beethoven, you know," he murmured after the last note had faded. "His fervor, his passion for his music, it spoke to me. When Valentine taught me to play the piano, he always did so emotionlessly, hearing the music, but not truly listening to it. I could never play like that. I've always felt the emotion course through me as I ran my fingers across the keys, as the notes swam through my head." Jace rose from his seated position and made his way over to where Clary stood trembling.

"Clary," Jace looked up at her, amber eyes swirling with affection, "that passion I feel when I play-- that's how you make me feel. You make my heart and my blood race. You make me feel like I'm flying. When I'm with you, I feel invincible. You make me strong."

Jace dropped to one knee and Clary's hand flew up to her mouth as she let out a gasp. She could not believe this was happening.

Jace took her hand and stared up at her, love and trust clear in his golden orbs. "Clary Fray." His voice shook slightly with emotion. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Clary Herondale?"

Clary laughed slightly, her voice choked with tears. "That name is absolutely horrible," she declared, "but yes. I would love nothing more."

Jace broke out into a wide, exuberant smile. He laughed joyously as he surged up and spun Clary in his arms. The redhead giggled elatedly. As Jace carefully set her back on her feet, the couple gazed into each other's eyes ardently, glowing with affection and joy.

"I love you, Freckles," he whispered.

Clary giggled again. "I love you too, Blondie."

He leaned down as she reached up and the two met in a passionate kiss, both eagerly awaiting the future before them.


End file.
